


The Happiest Place

by bellatrixblacke



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrixblacke/pseuds/bellatrixblacke
Summary: The Losers spend a day at Disney World.





	The Happiest Place

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [fanart](https://accio-slash.tumblr.com/post/169792341261/) made by Lils, and as a birthday gift to her. Love you, babe.

The August Sun was sweltering, the lines for most rides turned corners, and the food was way overpriced. Eddie had no idea why they called this the happiest place on Earth.

"Can we go sit for a bit? I can't feel my legs, and you guys owe me one," Eddie complained. They had just spent over an hour in line for Splash Mountain, and the ride wasn't even that good. Eddie had absolutely no desire to be drenched in water that came from God-knows-where and that has possibly been mixed with all kinds of shit. He had heard stories about Magic Kingdom's secret underground tunnels, how they stored all the piss and shit from the whole park. What if the water used on the rides was mixed with that? He gagged just thinking about it. But in the end all of the Losers wanted to go, so he bought a rain poncho and sucked it up.

"Cuh-c'mon E-e-eddie, they don't c-call it Adv-venture Land for n-n-nothing! We h-have to go expuh-ploring," Bill replied, bright-eyed and smiling like... Well, like a kid on Disney World, Eddie supposed.

"We're not even _in_ Adventureland right now..." Stan murmured, shaking his head.

"Don't be a spoilsport now Eddie, we haven't even been here long! It's too early for you to be grumpy." Beverly was sweating, her bright red hair pulled up in a tiny ponytail, but if she was tired, she definitely didn't show it. She was dragging Ben along by the hand, who looked mesmerized at the whole area they were in, his eyes never sticking to any one place, trying to take it all in.

"My dearest darling Eds, I do declare! Pretty lil' thing like yourself shouldn't be working so hard on the Sun like this, you'll fade right out! Come mount me, I'll be your noble steed, sugar plum," Richie said in his Southern Gent Voice. With the park being divided into lands, it's no surprise Richie pulled out an according Voice for each one. After spending two hours in line for Space Mountain listening to Richie talk in a robot Voice, not stopping no matter how many times he'd been "beep-beep"d, the group decided to just let him be.

"Don't call me that, asshole, and no way I'm letting you give me a piggyback. You couldn't hold me for five minutes with those stick legs of yours." Eddie turned to Mike instead. "Mikey, will you give me one?" he asked, blinking rapidly and pouting his lips.

"My life! My love! My honor! Disgraced!" Richie exclaimed, clutching imaginary pearls and still doing his Southern Voice. "Michael Hanlon, I challange you to a duel to the death. Winner gets to keep Eddie Spaghetti's heart. And a churro."

"Whatever man," Mike laughed. "You know I can kick your ass."

"And that is why my preferred method of dueling is via Street Fighter score, Mike my man," Richie replied, eyes narrowing behind Coke-bottle glasses. "You'll never make it out alive."

Mike just rolled his eyes, laughed again and made a beckoning hand gesture to Eddie, already lowering himself so he could hop on his back. Eddie made a little sound of glee, pecked Richie lightly on the lips and skipped along to where Mike was, climbing on his back and putting his arms around Mike's shoulders. Mike stood up, slowly but not with difficulty, and grabbed Eddie's thighs for support.

"Betrayed by my beloved... What will the townspeople think of me now?" Richie said, turning in a circle and going through the faces of his friends, looking for support.

"The townspeople will say you're being an obnoxious jerk, so move it," Stan replied, pushing Richie to make him keep walking towards the next ride. 

 

* * *

  

The next ride turned out to be It's a Small World; they tried going for the Seven Dwarves rollercoaster, but the three-and-a-half hour waiting period discouraged even the adventurous Bill. Now, leaving the children's boat ride confused and slightly traumatized, they wondered if it wouldn't have been better to have gone for the long line, or to have done literally anything else, really.

"I mean... It kind of _is_ a small world after all, isn't it?" Ben wondered.

Six different grunts was all the answer he got. 

 

* * *

 

"Where are we having lunch, guys?" Bev asked, opening up her park map. The Losers all gathered around her, even though three of them had maps of their own, which they had been using as improvised fans.

"This Crystal Palace sounds nice!" Ben said. "We can eat with some of the characters, how cool is that?"

"Uuuh no can do, Mister Benjamin." They were now at Liberty Square, which for Richie apparently meant it was time to break out his Obama impersonation. "Have you seen the, uuuh, price range on that thing?"

"I still vote that we should just eat popcorn for lunch. It's too hot to eat actual food," Eddie said.

"I, uuh, agree with my man Eddie here. We can have dole whips and, uuh, ice cream sandwiches. C'mon, up top!" Richie raised his hand for a high-five from Eddie, who just laughed and shook his head. He didn't give his boyfriend the high-five he wanted, but reached for his raised hand all the same, lowering it and interlacing their fingers.

"Look, we're just by this Pinocchio restaurant, why don't we go there?" Stan said, pointing on the map to the number that corresponded to the place he mentioned.

"You guys go ahead, Rich and I'll go back to that big store we passed at the entrance, they looked like they had a bunch of cool stuff to eat," Eddie replied. He opened his fanny pack with his free hand and pulled out a package of wet wipes, using one to clean his sweaty forehead. He then got another one and did the same to Richie, who lowered his head for easy access.

The other Losers nodded and mumbled their agreement, leaving Eddie and Richie alone, or about as alone as you can be when there are fifty people next to you waiting to take a picture with Naveen and Tiana.

"Want to go back to the Haunted Mansion and make out?" Eddie asked, a sly grin on his face.

"You, uuh, read my mind, Spaghetti Man," Richie answered, trying to complement his Obama Voice with a serious facial expression and a closed-fist hand gesture, but failing terribly, as Eddie was already dragging him along to the spooky ride.

 

* * *

 

“Uh hey there little princess, it sure is nice to see a beauty like you around these parts!”

“Jesus Richie, out of all of your impressions from today, your Mickey is the worst one."

The two had, after their brief detour, indeed gone back to the Emporium, the huge store Eddie had mentioned. They got to make their own candy apples, and rationalized their second layer of melted chocolate with the fact that it was still eating fruit after all.

After some time, Mike, Ben and Bev met with them at the store. Stan and Bill, apparently, had decided to go for one more round at Buzz Lightyear's game before the day was over. Since their rendezvous point was still the front of the store, the group decided to spend some time by playing with Mickey ears.

They went through the shop, browsing through their hat selection. Ben picked up a Goofy hat (complete with low-hanging ears) and pulled Bev in for a selfie, while Eddie checked himself out in a mirror, giving himself a mean glare to go with his Maleficent horns. 

"Let's all pick different ones!" Mike said. "It would be lame if we all left with the same look."

Richie immediately reached for the bride ears, but was surpassed by Bev, who lunged and clinged to a veil before he could get a chance. She straightened, got herself the hat, stuck her tongue out at Richie, and grabbed the groom ears for Ben. Richie grumbled but settled for a regular pair of Minnie ears, though he made a point of going for the sequined instead of plain ones.

Mike decided on a pair of Sorcerer Mickey ears, and Eddie went all out on a pink pair that represented the princesses and had a tiara in the middle, and which prompted Richie's earlier remark. Eddie didn't much care for the childish design of the hat, but damn him if he would pass up the opportunity to wear a crown in public and not be judged for it.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you make a great princess, Eddie," Ben said, adjusting his own hat.

"How could you have never thought that? I say it like, three times a day." The exhaustion of walking around all day was catching up to Richie, so thankfully he started forgetting to make a Voice every time he said something. No one commented on it, lest he got back to doing them.

"And that's why he's my boyfriend, and not Eddie's, doofus," Bev replied. "He tells me I'm a princess almost every day too." Ben blushed even harder than the flush the natural heat gave his cheeks throughout the day, but he didn't deny it.

"Quite right, too! You take your eyes off of my princess, you hear Haystack?" Richie went over to Eddie and held him by the waist with both hands, shooting menacing glares at Ben over the top of Eddie's head. The glaring might not have been as menacing as he was expecting, however, because they all just laughed at him and went to pay for their new ears. 

 

* * *

 

After having met up again with Bill and Stan ("I tuh-totally c-crushed him", Bill announced proudly), the Losers made their way through Main Street, stopping for a last round of photos in front of the castle before the light and fireworks show.

"I can't believe they don't call it Wishes anymore," Stan complained, squeezing his way through the gaggle of tourists that were already grouped in the main square.

"Guys, over here, I found us a spot!" Mike called over from a few steps ahead, standing on a little bridge that led back to Fantasyland. It didn't really give them a center view of the castle, but it was good enough for watching the fireworks later on. Besides, there was a railing Eddie could support himself on; tired as he was, that was worth more than getting a good view of Tinkerbell's flight.

As soon as Eddie settled in front of the railing, Richie came behind him and draped himself across his back, one arm around his waist and the other resting on the barrier. The other Losers squeezed themselves in too, all trying to get a good look at the castle, which was now projecting images from iconic Disney movies.

Eddie looked around, seeing the six people he loved most get unerringly emotional as they were bombarded with classic scenes and songs from their childhood. Eddie leaned forward and laid his head on his hand, watching the show through tear-filled eyes. As soon as he did, Richie moved along with him, not letting them go apart. Richie kissed his neck once, then pressed their cheeks together with a sigh. Eddie's shirt was sticky with sweat, his legs felt like jelly and his wallet was much lighter, but in that moment he knew he was at the happiest place on Earth, for that was anywhere he and his friends were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Find me over [@touzier](https://touzier.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
